1. Technical Field
The exemplary disclosure generally relates to portable electronic devices, and particularly, to a portable electronic device with a short distance wireless communicating function.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of wireless communication and information processing technologies, portable electronic devices such as mobile phones and personal digital assistants (PDAs) are now in widespread use, and consumers may now enjoy the full convenience of high technology products almost anytime and anywhere.
More and more families like to take their children out for travelling, shopping, walking, etc. during their spare time. In crowded areas such as shopping centers, amusement parks, etc, the children may easily be lost or strayed in the crowd.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.